myonlyradiocebumiraclezuttoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Azuki Nakayama
Azuki Nakayama 'is a character who is the first Majo/Idol from the ''Miracle Zutto series. History Azuki was first born when her parents decide to take care of her before going to Cebu for a week. Something dangerous happens, her parents were crashed by a car accident, and they died before Suzuki and Zuki were next to be taken care by her grandmother, Akemi. Azuki grows up in Tokyo to become a mature girl with full of sense, and always get good grades and and the top of honors in her school. As an idol/majo Azuki was found to be the chosen idol picked by Kanamori~chan, the manager of Pastel Colon. The band was not formed yet until Azuki is the leader. Azuki was the first girl who became a Majo, who practices very well with her magic. She memorizes the parallel spells, although she was good at it. Appearance Azuki has medium-length brown hair, which is tied by a plum ribbon. At spring/summer/winter, or casuals, she tied her hair into a short ponytail including her bow pinned onto the back. Personality Azuki is a mature girl who seems to be extremely intelligent. She is a bit clumsy every time when she fell down for the first time only. She loves her family and siblings, she values them. She also loves her friends. Relationships *Natsumi Hikari' - her first friend she makes since 7th grade. She tries to support her, and tries to overcome her fears and nervousness on the stage. She is also her best friend and they are really close to each other. *'Marie Shirai' - her idol and her interest with Natsumi. She obviously stops her selfish instruction within her steps to become a prism idol. She realizes that Kotori and her were closest at times. *'Mizuki Miyamoto' - her friend and 2nd interest (not very much). She tries to erase Mizuki's failed science experiments every time when she was about to blow the whole school (not true as always), and also her clumsiness. She cares for her like an older sister as such, she learns what happened back until she thinks about newest things above. *'Akari Adachi' - her friend and 3rd interest with Mizuki. She loves everything about fashion, and Cyalume Coords as well. She inspires herself about PriPara and more ideal bands like SoLaMi Smile, NonSugar, and Tricolore. *'Kotori Suzukaze' - her friend an 4th interest with Asahi and Suzuki. Like Mizuki, Kotori is also related to her, as if she was recommended for Azuki to work for her information. *'Asahi Makihatayama' - her adoptive daughter in the flower world, Hanagaoka. She truly loves Asahi with a burning passion, and always took care of her like a real mother. Asahi thinks about her unknown mother, she never stops thinking. She teams up with her to save the whole place from being apart. *'Suzuki Nakayama' - her younger sister. She grows up to be mature just like her, and she helps with it. She can be very aware about her older twin brother, Zuki. *'Zuki Nakayama' - her younger brother. She took care of him a lot, especially she stops his sibling rivalry with Suzuki, his younger twin sister, who is more level-headed. Trivia *Azuki's real name is 'Azukina Minako Nakayama', which is revealed in ''episode 5. *Azuki's orb is a heart. *Azuki's favorite foods are healthy foods, but can despise sweets at a time. *Azuki is very talented, she can moonwalk, move onto her legs, and concentrate to herself. *Azuki was found during the cameo of episode 1, right behind of Miracle Zutto. The protagonist founds her in 3 connects: **Azuki's fuchsia ribbon. **Azuki's long hair. **And her casual dress. *During Cebu Toy, she held a bunny whose name is Shirai, her weapon used to smash Naoki Toriyama from bullying her. Gallery Azuki Minor Appearance.png|Azuki's cameo appearance, note that appearance of her is very old, it doesn't have colors yet.